


Prompt Me!

by laugh_a_latte



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prompt me!, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laugh_a_latte/pseuds/laugh_a_latte
Summary: I love writing for you guys, and I would love to hear some of your fic ideas!





	Prompt Me!

Hey lovely people!! Author here!

First of all, BIG THANK YOU to all of you amazing readers who have read, kudos'd, and left AMAZING comments on my fics. You guys have seriously made me so happy and all of that. So shoutout to you all - I wouldn't be writing so much if it wasn't for you! I feel so lucky. Also, on why I haven't posted lately - 

I've been mad crazy busy, and haven't found the time to write, but this little break has left me itching to do so. I'm also VERY interested in what some of your ideas are!! Some amazing readers have left suggestions/prompts in the comments of my other fics. They are so good, y'all.

So I want to open it up! I'm making this post to ask what some of your ideas for fics I could write are!

As you know, I only really write Boyf Riends/Implied Boyf Riends with mentions of Stage Dorks, so I ask it be kept to that. I can do pre, during, post Squip. I can continue one of my other fics, or write it from someone else's perspective, or literally almost anything you guys want to see!! The only thing I don't really write is smut, even if characters are of age, but other than that - It's all up to you!

If you've left a comment on another fic with a suggestion, feel free to reiterate it here just to boost my memory.

If you see a comment from someone else with an idea you like, please reply to that comment so I know others like it, too!

I can't guarantee I will get to all requests or how many or when, but I want to know what you guys are interested in! <3

Also good prompts are great motivators, even when I am super busy.

If you've read my other fics, you definitely have an idea of what I like to write, so all I ask is that it's kept in the general ball park of that, but I'm _totally_ open to play here, so please drop your ideas in the comments! (I'll of course credit you if/when I write the fic, if you do it under a name. If you don't want credit leave an anonymous comment!)

Also, my tumblr is queer-coffee. I will start posting writing process updates there if anyone is interested, as well.

Comment away!

Thanks!  
-Ce

**Author's Note:**

> (Apologies for any grammar/typos, I typed this up in a hurry! Comment away! <3)


End file.
